Microphone devices are widely used in a variety of devices including, for example, communication devices, hearing aids, acoustic distinction under water and noise control. The industry trend towards miniaturization of electronic devices is currently driving integration of micro electromechanical system (MEMS)-based microphone devices in semiconductor chips. However, such integration may be fraught with difficulty owing to limited space on a semiconductor chip and the fragile nature of active circuitry on the semiconductor chip. Integration of a MEMS-based microphone with the active circuitry may open a window to the ambient environment, which may facilitate introduction of corrosive or otherwise harmful materials to the active circuitry. Integration of a microphone device on an active side of a semiconductor chip may require a larger, more costly chip.